harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alecto Carrow
In the Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire film, when Lord Voldemort regain his body and some Death Eaters appear... There can be seen there a woman Death Eater with the same physical characteristics as described here, I think she's Alecto Carrow. There are some scenes that you can clearly see her face in almost a close up, someone should get a screencap and post it. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 189.153.171.8 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Firstly, please sign your edit with four ~ so we know who is talking! Secondly, unless the film credits or offical source state that the woman is Alecto Carrow, then we cannot make the assumption that she is. Take the Order of the Phoenix film for example - several Death Eaters, none mentioned by name in the film or the credits. We can just say that one of them was, for example, Jugson, just because he was there in the book. - Cavalier One 07:12, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::You are right Cavalier One... i'm sorry. We can't be sure if she's her... But anyway, since there are not so many woman Death Eaters, the most probable is that she is Alecto Carrow, but we can't assure that. At least we can make a visual idea about how Alecto Carrow is (or will be in the film), not only with words ; )... regards ::i'll sign this time... : ) ::CeDlaGé 22:21, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::I do wish that the film makers would accurately identify characters in the films and match them to their book counterparts, but we can't have everything! Of course, if they decide to cast someone as Alecto Carrow in the last movie, then the chances are that it will not be the same actress as Goblet of Fire. Incidently, why not register your user name here instead of editting under an IP address? - Cavalier One 07:37, 21 September 2007 (UTC) In the second Trailer of the six movie she is seen with Snape and Malfoy and her brother she looks nothing like the girl from GOF I always considerd that girl to be Narcrissca or one of the death eaters wives. I think that Alecto and Amycus, both were skilled in Dark Arts, becuse they teach students, how to use Killing Curse, Finedfyre, Cruccio... So I propose to write in Magical Abilities and Skills, Dark Arts Mastery :Amycus was the Defence Against the Dark Arts/Dark Arts professor; Alecto was the Muggle Studies professor. She taught anti-Muggle propaganda while her brother taught the Dark Arts. Even if we assume she was skilled with the Dark Arts, though, we don't know enough about her to merit a "Magical Abilities and Skills" section. Besides, the same thing can be assumed for basically any Death Eater. Oread 22:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) She is, im her cousin :Alecto was first introduced in Half-Blood Prince, which was released in July 2005, when the GoF film was still in production. I don't think JKR would've told the filmmakers about her character in advance just so that they could include her in a non-speaking bit part. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wand Should it be noted that the wand she uses in the film is just a black version of Umbridge's? Jayden Matthews 17:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't believe it should. You could mention it in a Behind the Scenes section, though I think. Ryan-McCulloch 15:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's the sort of thing I had in mind. Jayden Matthews 15:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) One explanation for the similarity could be that Ollivander has a limited number of aesthetic designs for wands. Though each of his wands is unique in terms of its combination of length, wood, and core, I doubt he'd go to the trouble of carving and/or varnishing each wand so that it's completely one-of-a-kind. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I agree, from an in universe perspective it makes sense to assume Ollivander would have recycled various designs. From an out of universe perspective it seems likely that the prop makers are lazy. In the scene were they raise their wands to banish the dark mark there were numerous repetitions of wands including Umbridge's and Dumbledore's. Jayden Matthews 11:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) How do you know its a black version of Umbridge's Wand? Just asking, im not saying your wrong. The-Free-House-Elf 20:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) young alecto image She is a young Alecto Carrow? Pol 871 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It very well could be cause it shows a resemblence to Alecto and she could be considered a powerful witch or be from a rich or important background, it quite possible. Given we know of three other Carrows: (Amycus, Hestia, and Flora) this is likely. But, the way I see it. there is no confirmation. What about puting it into the BTS section?--Rodolphus 17:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What is the BTS section? The-Free-House-Elf 21:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) BTS is short for "Behind the Scenes".--Rodolphus 07:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 15:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Definitely a resemblance in my opinion. Worth a BTS mention unless someone can offer something more definitive. - Nick O'Demus 16:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I´ve added it.--Rodolphus 16:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You can see her in the trailer for harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2 when Snape turns into "smoke"/ disappartes. http://www.blowoutcards.com/forums/non-sport-box-breaks/301668-variety-harry-potter-boxes-scans.html it's the source of the image in the infobox. Alecto is in the middle. It's not from DH2, but from HP6, when she arrive in the Room of Requirement : we can see the Vanishing Cabinet 17:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Twins The director refers to them as Carrow twins, "though they werre not." When is it stated that the Carrows were not twins? As canon nevver states their age, there seems to be nothing to say that they were not twins.--Rodolphus (talk) 09:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bumping.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Throughout the books, and the DH2 movie script best I can tell, they are referred to only as brother and sister. The only mention of them being twins is apparently Yeats' comment on the behind the scenes feature in the refs. Whether this is an accurate description, or perhaps a slip up related to the actual Carrow twins Flora & Hestia who were added to the films back in HBP under Yeats' watch, is open to interpretation. --Ironyak1 (talk) 14:53, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Naming The Pottermore entry on naming Seers mentions the first name Alecto. Should this be taken as proof that she had wizarding parents and that a naming seer was consulted when she was born?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Naming The Pottermore entry on naming Seers mentions the first name Alecto. Should this be taken as proof that she had wizarding parents and that a naming seer was consulted when she was born?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC) DO YOU think THAT I SHOULD GET MY NEW SHOES TOMORROW OR I SHOULD JUST VANDALIZE MARKS AND SPENCERS? ALSO DO YOU THINK ALECTO IS A FISH? LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 16:55, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (THE DEVIL)